


No Body of My Own

by Oxi_Az



Category: One Piece
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxi_Az/pseuds/Oxi_Az
Summary: So, I died. My own fault (I'll explain), and now I'm in the One Piece world, on the pre-historic island Little Garden!I guess enjoy. (This is my first fic, and I know I'm starting of with a hard project, but i want to make it work)
Kudos: 8





	No Body of My Own

What happens to us after we die? That question has been asked since, like, Ancient Egypt or something, maybe even earlier. The Christens believe in the existence of Heaven and Hell, the Jewish belief differs from believer to believer, some believing in life after death and some do not, and the Islamic believe in Akhirah. Who would’ve thought the Buddhist’s were on the track?  


You heard it here folks, rebirth is real! From the mouth of a 17-year-old girl with no degree, hell from a 17-year-old girl who hasn't even gotten there yet! Scholars must be going ape shit. Yep, I’m dead, and yep, I have been reborn.  


Well not really, since I’m a spirit instead of a new born, but who cares? I’m in a completely different world all because I walked into the road without looking both ways (I’m such a rebel! (Seriously though. Look both ways before crossing the road)). This new world being that of the Pirate Era, of the biggest treasure hunt documented, of fishmen and mermaids, or giants and sky people, of devil fruit users.  


This is the world of One Piece.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as the summary says, this is my first time writing something and then releasing it. I would be lying my arse off if I said i was calm about this. All criticisms are welcome, even really mean ones! This is just a sort of teaser, to test the waters.


End file.
